Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit that is formed into a single chip and is applied to a control system of a rotating electric machine that is electrically connected to a power conversion circuit.
Related Art
As can be seen in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5141149, as this type of integrated circuit, an integrated circuit that includes therein a resolver-to-digital (RD) converter and a microcomputer for controlling the driving of a rotating electric machine (motor) is known. Specifically, the RD converter converts a rotation angle signal from a resolver to a digital signal. The rotation angle signal indicates the rotation angle of the motor. The microcomputer generates a drive signal (pulse width modulation (PWM) signal) for a switching element based on the digital signal obtained by the conversion performed by the RD converter.
When an abnormality occurs in the microcomputer, the reliability of a signal outputted from the microcomputer may decrease. When the drive signal for driving the switching element is generated based on a signal with reduced reliability, there is concern that, for example, controllability of the motor will decrease.